I Will, Always
by Elemein
Summary: I suck at summaries, just be prepared to take in extreme OOC content, but the story i think is wonderful... I wont give away any secrets :3 Gotta read it yerself
1. Chapter 1

I Will, Always

Rated T

Note: I don't own Fruits Basket, just this story and the many OOC characters I magicked up wonderfully

A x 25 = Time passed/Perspective turn  
* = Perspective Switch  
- = Divider from Author notes

I'm gonna move at a slower place for this one, please be patient, I want to finish it, so I don't want to feel pressured to finish it one chapter a day. This story will be good though.

Chapter 1 - Chugi, the new one

"Meat, Meat, Meat" sung Tooru cheerfully whilst slicing a slab of beef

It was dinner time at the Souma residence. A normal school night; Tooru and Yuki walked home together, then did some homework until Kyou would suddenly jump in and do something fun with Yuki (or so Tooru thought) then Tooru would go downstairs to make dinner whilst Shigure wrote on his computer.

"Stupid Cat! Don't you dare call me that!" yelled Yuki who was running after a fleeing Kyou, knocking furniture out of his path in the house

"What? Pathetic Mousey? It suits you well!" teased Kyou running out of the house

Tooru completely ignored the events, she knew in the end they'd come back home to eat in harmony. Tooru starting putting the slabs of beef into the boiling pot on the oven to her left. Her mind started to drift away, she had been in this kitchen so much that she didn't even need to think to cook a good meal in it, her mind strayed to mini episodes of her homework, friends, Yuki,Kyou,Shigure, and all the other wonderful people in her life until she felt a little tug at her baby blue house dress.

She awoke to find Shigure clumsily trying to peek into what was for dinner whilst trying not to disturb Tooru's daydreaming.

"Beef and vegetable stew, Shigure-senpai" she said

"I look forward to it, my little Tooru-kun always makes delictable meals" charmed Shigure with a smile

Tooru was glad that Shigure was pleased with her cooking, she liked the feeling of being appreciated.

Shigure backed out of the kitchen to the front porch to get some fresh night air. Tooru started chopping vegetables expertly, she put them into the boiling pot that the now dark brown beef was in. She let the two ingredients mix together within the broth and water, forming into an amazing stew, prepared so well by Tooru to the point where it could be mistaken for alchemy or magic.

Tooru got out a tea set and started making herb tea; green tea for Yuki, black tea for Kyou, and chai tea for Shigure. She knew the three males so well, it really helped her be a better homemaker, knowing the likes and dislikes of everyone in the house.

She turned the electric kettle on and started to go back to adding spices to the stew. Again, her mind started wandering back to "la-la" land, she dreamed of giant, playful puppies, and of a vegetable garden, her dreaming never ceased until a whistle awoke her. The tea was ready.

She started whipping together the meal expertly and went to set on the living room coffee table.

"Dinner! Kyou-san, Yuki-san, Shigure-san!!!" she called out

Shigure emerged from his chambers of literature and went to the table presenting the sweet smelling beef stew.

"My little Tooru-kun has made another amazing meal!" exclaimed the cheery novelist "I can't wait to taste it, it must be delicious if it was prepared by little Tooru-kun"

Tooru blushed lightly at the flattery, she realized Kyou and Yuki haven't come to dinner yet.

"Dinnnerrr!" she shouted

No one came.

"They're probably just letting out some more energy Tooru-kun, don't worry, come enjoy your delicious dinner." beckoned Shigure

Tooru sat at the table and began filling her bowl with stew.

"So Tooru-kun, how is school?" asked Shigure, striking a conversation

"Good actually! We had a test yesterday, and I got an 80!!! Of course I couldn't of done it without Yuki's help, and Kyou was also... Blah... Blah blah" Shigure stopped listening and just stared at the happy youth spewing stories and oozing happiness in front of him- oh, to be young again, thought Shigure.

He sipped the hot broth of the stew from his spoon, watching Tooru's face turn different shades, and displaying diverse emotions. Sometimes it was fun to be alone with little Tooru-kun just to watch her be herself, thought Shigure.

The real world snapped back into his head. Tooru asked him "Shigure-senpai, Kyou-san and Yuki-san are taking awfully long"

She was right, Tooru managed to kill 30 minutes talking about school, what felt like a few seconds for Shigure. But nonetheless, where could the two idiots be at this hour of the night.

Just then, there was a knock on the door-

"Coming" chirped Tooru who got up from her seat to go to the door, she opened it to present a tall male, perhaps a year or two older than Tooru, with hazel eyes and neck-length dark brown hair, wearing a traditional maroon hakama. The boy seemed familiar, but was even more familiar were the two boys he was carrying on his shoulders.

"Yuki-san! Kyou-san!" started Tooru

The two boys were very tired, Kyou was even unconscious.

"What happened?!" questioned Tooru

"No 'hello' even?" joked the boy "I found them infront of a big tree on the ground, Yuki-kun said Kyou smacked into it, and so did he"

"I did not!" said Yuki groggily

"So how'd you manage to get beaten up?" said the large male, piquing the tired Yuki on his right shoulder

Yuki went embarassingly silent.

"Come in" instructed Tooru

"Arigato" thanked the boy, who walked in to the living room to set the two boys onto the tatami floor.

"Good to see our two morons are home safely, ne, Tooru-kun" joked Shigure finishing out his stew

"Yes, it is" said Tooru eyeing the boy who brought them in

"Err- excuse me" started Tooru "may I ask for your name?"

"Chugi Makoto, nice to meet you" replied the male, bowing on his knees to Tooru, which in most cases meant worship.

"Yes, you too, my name is Tooru Honda"

"Ah, so you're the Tooru that Kyou-san keeps talking about" said the male

Huh? Kyou never talked about Tooru unless it was her health... Ever.

"Ah, excuse me, I go to the highschool you and Kyou-san go to, same with Yuki-san" explained Chugi

Tooru remembered seeing this boy during the track race and during cultural festivals, he was usually helping people setup the events.

"Oh! Would Chugi-senpai like something to eat as a thank you?" offered Tooru

"Not really, it wasn't anything to be thanked for, but I wouldn't mind some chai tea"

"Yes! I'll go get you some!" Tooru jumped off the floor to the kitchen like a spring coil that was spun up too tightly.

Shigure took an instant liking to Chugi, perhaps just because of the chai tea they both liked, and their fashion sense was similar. While Tooru was making another batch of chai tea for Chugi and Shigure, the males in the living room started talking about how the hell Yuki and Kyou managed to slam into a tree, when Tooru came back, the conversation halted, concluding in the nonsense "the tree popped out of nowhere- literally"

"How is Yuki-san and Kyou-san feeling?" asked Tooru

"Much better Miss Honda" responded Yuki; Kyou was asleep for the night

Tooru placed the china tea set on the coffee table, the group started drinking they're zinged chai tea. Even if it was a tad late, nothing felt out of place, the house seemed to be engulfed in the silence.

Chugi didn't want to meet Tooru under the guise of saving Yuki and Kyou from getting ill, so he kept quiet. Shigure finished his tea and retired for the night to his room, but before that he said little "Good nights" to everyone.

Tooru and Yuki had nothing to talk about in the awkward situation.

"Well, it seems to be getting quite late, and I have done what I came to do." Chugi got up and placed his empty tea cup back onto the tray on the coffee table "Thank you for the tea Tooru-kun"

The boy left the house casually, shortly after, Yuki said goodnight to Tooru and went to bed. Tooru picked up a little bit, thinking to herself about what had just happened. To her, she just made a new friend, Chugi. Otherwise, it was a normal and boring, routine day.

She walked upstairs to her room, and went to the dresser, across the room from her soft and clean bed. Tooru got changed into her pajamas, and went tiredly to bed, her mind so exhausted that it refused to dream anything fun.

She crawled under her coverlet, feeling suddenly placid, and quiet, she pulled the covers up to her chin, looking like a kid, she lightly smiled, and started to doze off to sleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning, she woke up with renewed vigor, her eyes fluttered open and she glanced at the clock on her night table, she had just about enough time to prepare breakfast and get ready to go to school, she got up and started getting dressed.

Meanwhile, downstairs, held a very red-eyed Shigure who stayed awake all night writing his monologue, and thinking of how to annoy Mit-san when she came to gather the papers. It was always fun to see her try to get the monologue, like the stack of paper was her only lifeline. Shigure liked the feeling of being so important that someone would beg for his work, and do drastic things.

Shigure's eyes burned, he closed them, feeling the cool sensation and moisture of his inner-eyelids, he closed his document on his computer, saved it, then clicked the monitor off. He arose groggily and slouched his way to his tatami style bed. He layed on the straw, and went to bed instantly, except, it was early morning.

Tooru was in her school uniform, now tip-toeing down the stairs quietly. She dropped her bookbag on the living room floor, and pranced to the kitchen, gathering bread and other ingredients from the cupboards and fridge. She started making quick toast and hash brown breakfasts for herself and the rest of the tenants residing in the home.

Kyou got up off the living room floor, he seemed to have shifted into a painful position in his sleep, his back ached, but he saw Tooru's black bookbag and heard a pan sizzling, it must have been morning. Kyou rolled off the floor onto his knees, he wiped the drool off his neck and fixed his hair where he felt it stand up (more than usually). He heard Tooru's sweet melodic humming, he called out "What's for breakfast Tooru-san?!"

"Toast and hash browns, good morning Kyou-san!!!" answered the energetic sweet voice from the kitchen

Kyou got up, feeling his knee kink back into proper working order, and he came up to watch Tooru cook. He never bothered to get dressed until it was usually the last 30 seconds before they were to leave to school. Besides, he liked it better here, hearing Tooru happily humming, and the crisp aroma encircling the room.

Yuki got up off his tired ass, and wiped the sleep out of his eyes, he flexed, feeling his muscles awake from his rest. He sat up in his bed and looked around for his school uniform. He found it on the floor, next to his bookbag. The uniform was very dirty, he assumed it was yesterdays clothes. He got up off his bed and picked the clothes up, then deposited them into the hamper. He started walking downstairs in his off-white t-shirt and long boxers. He smelled the crisp breakfast being made by Tooru, he looked into the kitchen to see Kyou slowly snapping out of his rest by the good smell of food. "Good Morning Tooru-san" he said

"Good Morning Yuki-san, did you sleep well?" said Tooru with a smile whilst buttering a slice of toast.

"Yes I did, where is my clean uniform Tooru-san?" asked Yuki politely

"Oh! Let me get it for you" Tooru turned around to face Yuki, giving him a wholesome smile, then dashed off to the laundry room.

"Cat! What is for breakfast?" asked Yuki

"I know your stupid, but you're not blind, take a look for yourself" budded Kyou

Yuki ignored the attempt to start a fight and looked at the stove to see the golden tater's being cooked, he also saw the toast that Tooru was previously buttering.

"Here you go!" said Tooru when she returned, holding the black uniform belonging to Yuki

Yuki grabbed his uniform while gratefully thanking Tooru for doing her usual chores, she always said "Its the least I can do" she was always so cute, thought Yuki as he crept quickly up the stairs to his room. He quickly got changed into his uniform, smelling the fresh detergent in the threads of his clothes.

Tooru packed all the breakfasts up into bags and got the lunch out she made yesterday, she packed them all into boxes and handed a lunch and breakfast to Kyou, who started shovelling his toast down his throat like it was his last meal. Yuki came back to the scene quickly, he picked up his boxed lunch and drew his breakfast from the bag, he started eating and exchanging looks with Kyou.

Tooru left the kitchen to Shigure's den, she slid the tatami door quietly open just an inch or two. She quietly said "Shigure-senpai, we're going to school now"

Shigure tiredly said "Okay..." and rustled himself to sleep on his stomach groggily

She slid the door closed quietly, smiling a smile that could last all school day. She looked back in the direction of the kitchen and saw Kyou and Yuki standing in the den looking back at her, waiting for her.

She picked up her black bookbag and the trio started their daily routine walk to school, Yuki slowly ate his hash brown the entire walk while passively arguing with Kyou. Tooru just smiled and walked inbetween them, she was so happy that she could do this every day.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Tooru-chan!!!" cried out Uotani as she ran for Tooru during lunch "Look!"

Uotani handed Tooru a picture of a group of boys, two of the five boys she recognized as Kyou and Chugi, the boys were lined up and Kyou looked determined, Chugi was in his hakama noticed Tooru, and Kyou was in his black shirt and cargoes, so this couldn't of been a very formal occasion.

"What is it?" asked Tooru curiously

"Carrothead got into the wrestling team!" said Uotani excitedly

"That is quite exciting that Kyou-san accomplished to get into a team! Excuse me, but why is it so important to you?"

Uotani suddenly turned a lighter shade of pink and just wavered it off immediately "It's not, just thought I'd let you know"

"Oh, well thank you Uo-chan"

Hanajima slowly crept up beside Uotani looking as calm as always and said "Hello Tooru-chan" and bowed slightly

"Hey Tooru-kun" said a deep melodic male voice

Tooru turned around beaming, and saw Chugi with a toothless grin looking at her.

"Do you remember me?" he asked

"Yeah, your Chugi-senpai!" said Tooru

"Right, this is how I wanted to first meet you, seeing one of those smiles Kyo-san tells me so much about"

"Kyou-san talks about me?" asked Tooru, raising one eyebrow and putting a finger to her cheek

"Yes, never mind that though, it's all wonderful things Tooru-kun"

"Oh, good!" Tooru started smiling again

"Oh yes, Tooru-kun, I wanted to ask you what to get Kyo-san since his birthday is in a few weeks"

Tooru remembered that Kyou's birthday was coming up soon, she already got him a necklace that matched his tome bracelet, just to subtly tell him that she didn't mind his true form, at least that's what she wanted to think.

"I was wondering what to get him" finished Chugi

"Hrmmm... Well Kyou likes fighting, and the stars... Oh! And competitions" Tooru tried to name things Kyou liked, she realized that she actually didn't know Kyou as well as she thought.

"Okay, I think I'll get him a new hakama since his is much too small for him and it's tattered"

"I think he'd really like that!" said Tooru appreciatively

"Thank you very much Tooru-kun" and then Chugi walked away back to his friends, which were oddly enough, the other three boys she saw in the wrestling team photograph

The boys seemed to get along like brothers, they joked and made fun of eachother all in good fun. It seemed almost like a fraternity. In another second, Kyou popped up by the group, getting greeted by hugs and shakes, this is the friendliest Kyou she had ever seen.

She'd ask about the group later, now, she had class to go to.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Kya!Kyo!" shouted Chugi while punching

Kyou looked like a deer caught in headlights as a punch as fast as lightning, and as strong as a hammer, burning with rage, was about to hit him right in the face!

Smack!

Contact of knuckle and the soft skin of the face was made, Kyou got hit hard and toppled onto his back, Chugi fell back from recoil, the two fell on top of eachother, Chugi on the bottom. Tooru's heart snapped, Kyou looked extremely hurt!

"Hahahaha!" chuckled Kyou getting up off the concrete with a big goose egg on his head

"Hahahahehe" joined in Chugi

The two boys got up and laughed, acting like brothers.

It started when school ended, and as Kyou was about to go home, he jumped on Chugi! The two started brawling furiously on campus! But the two ended up laughing it off. Tooru couldn't understand at all why they would fight then laugh, she thought people only fought when there was a problem, but her heart recovered quickly, the laughter was infectious, she started chuckling a little too while cleaning up Kyou.

Yuki quickly approached them, dumbfounded at why Kyou had a lump the size of a rock on his head and why they were laughing. But ignored it all together and politely asked Tooru to join him to go home, while dragging Kyou irritably whilst Kyou shot off his mouth at him. Chugi just waved at them as they left, like they were leaving his home.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Click!

Chugi's apartment lock clicked open, he pushed the big white door infront of him, and entered. The apartment had 3 rooms, a bathroom, a bedroom with a laundry room attached, and a big main room that held the kitchen, living room and dining room, the entire apartment was hardwood floors, except the tiled kitchen and bathroom. The bathroom and bedroom layed to the left of the apartment, the dining room, ahead, and kitchen, and living room to the right. There was a sliding door in the dining room, which led to the balcony, it was the perfect bachelor apartment, maintained well, and owned by Chugi himself.

He threw his keys on the graphite breakfast nook that seperated the living room and kitchen. He sat on the couch that was pushed up against the far-side of the nook. Infront of him was a coffee table with a laptop, he turned it on and started his daily routine of staying up working on the computer until midnight, sometimes later, until he awoke, his face on keyboard.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The group got home, Tooru dropped her bookbag in the living room and automaticly went to the kitchen. Kyou got out of the headlock Yuki kept around him as they walked home, Kyou shouted angrily at him while Yuki just walked upstairs to do homework.

Tooru started dinner when Shigure walked in and put his hands around her waist. She gave a little "Eeep!" and Shigure grinned.

"Oh Shigure-senpai!" answered Tooru innocently to Shigure's liking.

"I see you Shigure!!!" yelled Yuki and Kyou who came to the kitchen by Tooru's high "eep"

"Time to run!" Shigure ran out of the kitchen with the two young men in pursuit of him

"Get your perverted ass back here so I can beat you bloody!" yelled Kyou with his blood boiling

Shigure chuckled darkly while running around the house quickly.

Tooru innocently continued cooking dinner, while humming. She cut a head of lettuce getting ready to prepare a salad.

Chugi's dinner comprised of some sushi he made in a rush during the weekend. He hated the feeling of being lonely, he only had one girlfriend before; in the 6th grade, and his income was bad, he hardly made it. The relationship he had then wasn't even very serious. He didn't find bachelor life unenjoyable, but some of the girls at his school were just breathtakingly beatiful, like Tooru or Hanajima... And he could definetely wake up every morning, with someone sleeping next to him soundly, someone that he could just hold onto and enjoy the company of. He knew both the females he was thinking about were distinctly not meant for him. Even though Chugi was a good judge of person, and he knew Tooru would be good for him, Kyou and Yuki would be there, people who lived with her already. Hanajima shared the artistic side he had with her, from having similar sketchings and work during art class, they even almost kissed once, almost by accident, but they caught  
eachother in ecstacy of the right mood, lighting, and everything really, almost like a two-sided love at first sight, but not quite.

Tooru finished making dinner; herring, salad, and white sticky rice. Shigure finally tired the two young males out, oddly enough, Shigure had energy when he needed it most. As Tooru got the tray of salmon from the kitchen and set it on the living room table, Shigure came up to her slyly and quietly.

"Smells delicious" he said with a chuckle

"Eep!" let out Tooru by accident, Shigure's head was perched on her shoulder, with a very perverted yet innocent grin on his face. "I'm sorry Shigure-senpai" she apologised genuinely

"Thats fine, it's okay if I get to have such good food everyday"

"Dog! Don't make us come after you again!" said Kyou, coming back in the house from the wild chase previously. The two boys were catching their breath still. The two boys walked awkwardly towards the table and toppled in their pillow seats. They filled their plates as Tooru brought the food in. Shigure settled from his thoughts and sat down to fill his plate. Tooru sat down with the trademarked smile she owned. They started eating when Tooru broke the silence.

"Kyou-san, when did you make the wrestling team?" asked Tooru being cutely curious

"Who told you that?" said Kyou

"Uo-chan"

"Oh, yeah, I joined a few friends who were already part of it"

"So Chugi-senpai is your friend?"

"A very good friend, I met him in grade 9"

"Oh~ Does he like fighting too?"

"Yeah! and he's better than anyone I know, he can even beat Yuki up!"

Yuki turned to a shade of red, he hated it when people blandly said when people were better than him, or they mentioned his weaknesses or fears.

Meanwhile, Chugi was nipping at his sushi whilst practicing playing his acoustic guitar, he was good at it, and liked to play love songs on it, he thought one day he might be able to share them with the girl of his dreams. Chugi's passion for woman was more than his passion for fighting and art combined, he loved the feel of feminine skin. He wasn't perverted at all, he just wanted someone to snuggle up to and hug lovingly while a little cute face looked up at him, as innocent as a child, then grinned slightly, meaning that she loved him.

Loneliness was something Chugi was used to, he temporarily substitued his missing need for relationship and companionship with fighting and fraternity. Chugi loved love alot, but he was much more than adaptable enough to live without love. Chugi was probably adaptable and resourceful enough to be able to live without water. The resourceful bastard he was.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Have a good night Tooru-chan" said Shigure

It was bed time.

"What did you say dog?!" bickered Kyou

"Nothing! Nothing!" joked Shigure as he slid his den door closed

"Good night Shigure-senpai" said Tooru, he heard her through the door

Yuki was already in bed snoozing his night away, Kyou climbed up to the roof to sleep, and Tooru went upstairs quietly. She slipped into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck, shut her eyes, and fell asleep.

Chugi was still up, and was up working on a philosophy report until the twilight hours of the night, he fell asleep on his couch like all bachelors do.

-

* Shigure is NOT Tooru's boyfriend, it is just Shigure's perverted works and Tooru's innocence that allowed it to happen. :) And I needed a little laugh in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Fight Club

I like the long chapters.

-

Chirp! Chirp!

The birds woke up Tooru, teling her that it was just after dawn, she lifted her small hands up to her face and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes languidly opened up, and she sat up in her bed, still in her blue housedress. She got up off her bed, pulling the housedress slowly off, as the bottom of the dress trailed up her small body. Her uniform was what she immediately put on after that, she chucked her housedress into the laundry hamper. Then walked downstairs to make breakfast.

Shigure was already wide awake, solving a rubix cube out of pure boredom. He was hungry, but didn't dare go get anything to eat, it might affect Tooru somehow, everything people said she took to heart, and it always affected her accordingly. Besides, he liked a propperly cooked breakfast by Tooru than some rubbish he could barely rustle up. When he finished solving the rubix cube, he turned on his computer, he planned to fit some work into the day.

Chugi was already wide awake too, Chugi usually only got 3, sometimes 4 hours of sleep, but he managed to turn those 4 hours of rest into 20 hours of energy. Chugi was a very early riser, he was already in his uniform, and he already ate his waffle breakfast. He was doing his homework on the birch dining table, beside the glass scultpure centerpiece. Math expressions and girls faces dashed and pranced through his mind, as they usually did.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ha! Kya!"

Chugi kicked, missing a very meek boy who looked tired and drunk.

"Kya"

Chugi swung another kick, nearly hitting the tired boy with light brown hair and bad posture.

"Hya!"

Chugi hit the drunken boy with his elbow, right in the hollow of his back, the boy toppled over tiredly and seemed to have fallen asleep the second he hit the floor.

"Snoozer, wake up!" rambled Kyou

Six boys were in the fighting club, a club that went up against other school in wrestling, martial arts, judo, and other countless styles of fighting; Kyou was part of the provincially renowned club, their club, even though small and seemed violent, was highly disciplined, and intelligent.

"Howdy, get Snoozer off the ground" called Chugi, Kyou picked up the tired drunken boy who was nicknamed Snoozer.

The club used Hamtaro nicknames, for some odd reason or just for fun, no one really complained anyway.

Chugi was nicknamed Oxnard, Kyou was Howdy, Nick; the tired boy was Snoozer, a bald muscular kid named Habi was nicknamed Boss, a small kid as tiny as Momiji with red short hair was Chris; nicknamed Cappy, a small and cute slender asian girl; the clubs organizer; was named Claire but nicknamed Bijou, the last boy was almost a clone of Chugi but much less dexterous; he was named Jin but nicknamed Spat

The group of 7 were all very close, like a big family, they had won 978 gold trophies, 567 silver trophies, 231 bronze and 2,546 participation ribbons, along with one platinum in a nationals martial arts tournament, which was first place in the entire region. The group really was an amazing group of people.

"Snoozer, wake up!" Chugi clapped his hands together loudly

"Snoozer! Wake up! Or we'll miss the judo competition!" yelled Bijou loudly

Snoozer awoke quickly, completely alert but his eyes still closed. He picked up a gym bag and said

"Sorry Bijou-chan, forgive me" the boy ran out of the room, quickly

"That boy, what are we to do with him?" sighed Bijou

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Meanwhile, Tooru was already at home with Yuki, Arisa, and Hanjima, studying hard for big tests coming in the next week. Yuki kept stealing glances at Hanajima, she must have noticed since she put her book closer to her face.

"Im going to get a drink" Tooru broke the silence "would anyone else like anything?"

"Water please" said Arisa

"Of course Uo-chan" and with that, Tooru quickly ran downstairs to get a drink, when she heard something creep up on her. She was frozen in fear- did she forget to lock the door?!

"Hey Tooru-san, can some friends come for dinner?" said a voice like Kyou's

Tooru was relieved, she'd been reading up on Egyptian burglaries for a report, somehow, burglaries stuck in her head.

"Of course Kyou-san, who is it?" said Tooru, turning her back to the fridge in order to face Kyou who was holding a velvet gym bag

"Chugi-san, and 5 other people" he said happily

"Oh wow! So many people!" Tooru's eyes glittered, she was going to meet Kyou's friends she never knew he had!

"Yeah, we're celebrating my friends golden trophy in a tournament"

"How exciting!"

Tooru opened the fridge and dug out an orange juice box and a bottle of water "Hey, could you get me some water too?" two bottles of water. She shut the fridge door and handed Kyou his water.

"So who is he?" asked Tooru

"It's a she, and her name is Claire"

It seemed Snoozer was just driving, Snoozer was much too slow to fight anywhere except boxing, which because he has oddly rough skin and strong punches. "but we call her Bijou"

"Oh a she?! The nickname is so cuuute!" said Tooru while apologizing for cutting the conversation short to go study more.

Kyou dropped his red gymbag on the floor, and drunk his water, he dug out his white gi out of his gym bag, he got changed quickly in his room, and raced to his master for some training.

On Chugi's side of things he was with Bijou in his apartment, making her an afterschool lunch; some noodles. Bijou loved being the center of attention amongst six very good guys, half of them had apartments or homes maintained with friends. Half of them got great grades and already a job. Half of them already had girlfriends, but she still felt like a little bit of a girlfriend to all the boys. Chugi had all these things except a girlfriend, which looked quite endearing to her, Chugi had a great personality, and was very mature.

"Here Bijou-chan" Chugi handed her the bowl and chopsticks, she began eating at the dining table, she was still in her black gi.

Chugi went to his bedroom, and found a traditional maroon hakama, the one he wore when he saved Kyou and Yuki, it was still rather dirty from the escapade itself, but it was still in presentable order. He'd get it cleaned later.

His wardrobe almost completely was made up of yukatas, obis, hakamas, robes, gis, his school uniforms, and one casual pair of jeans and an off-white t-shirt he bought to wear when he was repainting his apartment green.

He looked into his closet and found some of Bijou's dresses, and casual wear, and one obi; Bijou managed to leave clothes everywhere somehow, her parents were murdered so she decided to live at her friends houses.

"Finished!" he heard the cute feminine voice from the other room chirp

"Okay, leave it on the counter, then come here to pick something to wear" he replied in a loud tone

He heard the clatter of the porcelain bowl and chopsticks against the graphite counter. She came into his room, seeing that he had set out her clothes on the bed, waiting for her to choose something.

Her obi matched Chugi's hakama perfectly, it looked regally maroon with a tie formed to look like a yellow rose. The obi had a golden flower pattern design running across the fabric. She thought them appearing like that, would make them look like a couple, her heart pounced on the idea, like a dog and a steak. But Chugi might feel differently.

"Can I wear this?" Claire pointed to her obi

Chugi could imagine that they'd look like they were seeing eachother, but chuckled at the cute idea he knew she was thinking and said "Why not?"

Tooru was putting her fresh trout into the oven and clicked the stove on medium. She liked cooking big meals, it made her feel important as the cook.

"Tooru-chan, we'll be going now" said Arisa lightly

"Yes" agreed Hanajima

Tooru turned around to see that her two friends had finished studying, Tooru gave a little bow and said "Thanks for coming, see you tommorow Uo-chan and Hana-chan"

The two girls bowed and started walking out of the house, Arisa hautuly shouting "Byeeeee~" as she left the residence. Yuki came up behind Tooru

"Honda-san, that's an awfully big fish for 4 people." he said

"Its for 10 people" she replied happily

"I know Kyou-kun can eat like a pig, but he won't need all that"

Tooru blushed slightly and giggled, "Kyou-san is having friends over"

"Kyou-kun has friends?"

"Of course!" Tooru clapped her hands together and smiled angelicly

Yuki left the room, he was alone and had finished his homework, he went to Shigure's den and knocked twice.

"Come in my little Tooru-kun~" said Shigure playfully

"What do you call Honda-san?" said Yuki coldly

"Oh shit, it's Yuki" he whispered just loud enough for Yuki to hear by accident "never mind, what is it?" he continued

"You know Kyou-kun is having friends over, right?"

"He is?"

"Yeah"

"Any highschool girls?" Shigure said playfully

"Dammit dog! Don't make me come in there and beat you!" said Yuki sounding annoyed

"Oh fun~" said Shigure, popping out of his room like a toddler who just ate a pound of sugar, he ran around the house yelling "Highschool girls!~" Tooru giggled as Yuki chased him around the house yelling "You sick dog!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chugi finished tying Claire's elegant obi tie, it took him longer than he expected, but the work of half an hour of tying showed beatifully, the rose looked regal and delicate. They stood up and went to the bedroom, they both looked into the long rectangular mirror. It'd be nearly impossible to not think they weren't seeing eachother or dating. But they both looked like a cute couple, with Claires short black hair tied into a small ponytail and bangs, and her brown eyes complimenting the green eyes of Chugi. They both decided to go, but Claire got her small token bag that matched her obi perfectly first.

Tooru got out the large trout and had finished making her rice and miso soup. She took the hot trays full of fresh and delicious food.

"Let me help, Honda-san" offered Yuki who came back from his shower after he beat Shigure over the head with a book he wrote. 'Ohh! The irony' Shigure said as he got hit.

"Yuki-san doesn't have to" Tooru pouted

"It's okay Tooru-san, I want to" Tooru blushed a little at the offer to help, then Yuki went to go get plates and chopsticks to set the table.

Kyou walked into the house and saw the food, he said "Thanks Tooru-kun" as he tried to get the water out of his hear from his swim, in the lake which he did after his training often to rinse up.

"Oh, it's the least I could do for Kyou-san!" she shouted from the kitchen, retrieving the rice

"I smell food~" said a playful voice from Shigure's den

"Go to hell~" said Kyou almost as playfully back

Shigure openned his den door and jumped to the trout, trying to inhale all he could of the smell.

"Get offa it! Your vile drool will ruin Honda-san's hard work!" yelled Yuki

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Knock! Knock! Knock!

A few moments after Tooru set down dinner, they heard three knocks at the door. Kyou went to the door and opened it up, he saw Chugi slightly bent over to give stability to a wide-eyed Claire, who was riding on Chugi's back all the way here.

"Hey Oxnard-chan! Bijou-chan!" Kyou said like he was seeing an old friend from long ago

Chugi walked in with Claire still on his back.

"Woah!" exclaimed the perky, feminine voice Claire made "what smells so good?!"

She looked to her left and saw a feast fit for royalty, her eyes widened even more, like a kid who just saw Santa Claus with a big gift for her

Chugi had a nice sweet toothless grin on his face, happy at how excited Claire was. Claire was a good girl too, thought Chugi, nothing wrong with her.

Claire got off Chugi's back roughly, and went to the table. "Who cooked this?!" she exclaimed

"I did" said Tooru just coming from her room; she just got changed into her daydress "is there anything wrong with it?"

Claire jumped infront of Tooru at lightning speed, she took both her hands in hers and excitedly let out "Noo! It's better than I could imagine! Thank you!!!" Tooru smiled angelicly, pleased by the appreciation being recieved.

Knock!Knock! Knock!

Kyou, who was standing by the door opened it quickly, and was greeted by an energetic boy jumping into the room yelling "Cappy-chan's here to partyyyy!" he was dressed in casual clothes, but still fitted in perfectly.

"Cappy-chan!" Chugi said, running at him and playfully mock tackling him

"Cappy-chan brought foood!" he said excitedly, grinning

"Oh really?" asked Kyou

"Yeah!" Chris (Cappy) pulled out a small plastic bag (the type you see at the grocery markets) from behind his back, he reached into it and grabbed out a white box. Then set it on the table.

"Yay! We get to eat a box!" joked Chugi loudly

Claire and Tooru giggled at the joke, "No silly!" said Cappy while laughing. He opened the box and everyone "Ooooed" and "Ahhhed" at the chocolate cake before them.

"Dessert!" said Kyou with a charming smile

"This dessert cake cannot rival the sweetness off Tooru-kun!~" said Shigure playfully

"Despicable!" flinched Kyou whilst smacking Shigure upside the head

"Behave!" stomped Yuki

The group of friends all stormed Shigure with "Hii!" s.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Kyou, seemingly being glued to the spot beside the door, opened the door to see a muscular smiling boy, with a sleeping boy slung over his shoulder.

"Boss-chan! Snoozer-chan!" Kyou said, intentionally too loud, trying to wake up Nick.

The sleepy boy raised his head slightly, gave a little wave, and then dropped boneless again to be carried by Boss.

"Come in~" chirped Tooru

"Thanks, I wi- HOLY CRAP!" stammered Boss as he walked in

"What?" asked Chris

".?!" he shouted each word individually

Tooru's eyes shone and she beamed, her hands folded into a ball, she watched as the muscular boy chucked the tired boy on the floor (who just moaned from the impact) and hop onto the pillow seat, waiting anxiously to eat.

Kyou walked to his usual seat, and counted his fingers, seeing who was left to arrive.

Knock!Knock! Barge!

The door flew open, and the knob slammed into the tatami wall, demolishing it, leaving a mark of the destruction.

"Oh... Damn" everyone heard a voice a little lighter but similar to Chugi's say

Chugi went just beside the door. Jin (Spat) walked in, about to bow and apologize, but Chugi send a forceful push at Spat. Chugi laughed as he saw Spat fall and roll on the ground; a few people in the room laughed, others were silent such as Tooru.

Jin got up and closed the door, then advanced towards Chugi and tried pushing his head down from behind. Unsuccesful he tried again, and again, and again, but Chugi was immovable.

"Done yet?" asked Chugi quietly

"Nope" Jin tried once more, failing "Nevermind, yeah I'm done"

The whole room burst into laughter, even Tooru who was dead silent a second before, was giggling till her ribs hurt.

Everyone sat down in the whirlwind of laughter, everyone started filling their plates franticly, trying to get the fattiest parts of the trout before anyone else. After everyone got a piece if trout, except Chugi and Kyou, they stared at eachother, subliminally saying "First to blink loses the fish" they stared at eachother for a few minutes until Chugi slowly raised his chopsticks and poked Kyou gently in the eyes

"Ow!" Kyou said, letting Chugi take the fish

"Tsk!Tsk! You snooze you lose Howdy-chan" laughed Chugi

"Damn you to hell!" shouted Kyou

"I love you too Kyo-san!" said Chugi loudly

Kyou and Chugi started laughing while constant conversations broke out across the dinner table between new and old guests and the hosts. Occasinaly, Shigure would try to get "acquainted" with Claire by trying to put his hands on her arms, but was usually answered with being judo-flipped and kicked out of the room with a clear subliminal message- "What! The! F***! Were! You! Thinking?!"

The whole night was filled with laughter and food, like a big family would act. At the end, as people started leaving, Jin said

"Snoozer and I are going to drop the trophy off at the goldmine" he weighed a trophy in his hands. The goldmine was the storage facility for club's trophies, their storage was far too small for the alas of awards they had. "Okay?"

"Okay" said Claire

Snoozer got up tiredly, walking with Spat out of the door and to the highschool. Next to leave was Habi (Boss) and Cappy with him. Chugi, and Kyou talked and Claire and Tooru talked while Shigure read his paper all the way into the wee hours of the night. It was very late, probably into morning hours, Claire was dead tired, on the brink of sleeping, almost everyone was the same except Chugi and Shigure who seemed surprisingly energetic, intrigued and determined to continue their conversation about a book Shigure wrote that Chugi read. Claire went to Chugi's side tiredly, she nudged him twice, sat down beside him, and put her head into his lap and fell asleep, completely trusting Chugi with her sleeping body. Chugi started stroking Claire's short, yet silky smooth hair, whilst continuing his conversation with Shigure.

Tooru got up, her shoulders cutely crooked "Im going to bed" she said

"Good night Tooru-san" said Chugi lightly, as to not wake Claire up

"Sleep well my little Tooru-kun" bidded Shigure playfully

Tooru got up and quickly picked up all the plates and tossed them into the kitchen sink, then slugged her way up the stairs, to her room.

"Shigure-senpai, it is getting rather late, perhaps Claire-chan and I should go, she is very tired, I wouldn't want to put her into a worse situation" said Chugi, trying to expose how much he cared for Claire's rest to be good.

"Well then, good night Chugi-kun, and tell Claire-kun I bidded her goodnight too if she wakes up" said Shigure, then he got up, and tiredly went to his den, apparently he has no energy now for some reason.

Chugi stayed there for awhile, being the only awake one in the house. He stroked Claire-san's hair, then watched her nose crinkle cutely and heard her little mews she made in her sleep. So many cute girls in his life. Claire-chan was one of them.

Finally, his sense of fatherhood kicked in, Claire would wake up sore and unrested if he let her sleep here. He picked her up as gently as he could, held her close, and left the Souma's.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Sleep well Claire-chan" said Chugi whilst tucking her in his bed at his apartment. She hadn't stirred the whole walk to the apartment, as he pulled the blanket up to her chin, her hands came up to clutch it with her little hands.

"You're too cute" whispered Chugi

Chugi left the bed, letting her rest properly. He took of the top of his hakama and pounced onto the couch, he slowly dozed off.

-

I love this story ;) Hope you guys do too


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Costa Rican Adventure

This will be fun ;)

-

"Awww Bossu-chan, why not?" pleaded Claire

It was the end of school at the fight club, and Claire needed somewhere to sleep, almost everyone couldn't give her a room for some reason.

"Im having family over, I'm sorry Bijou-chan" said Habi

"She can stay with me" said Chugi, entering the conversation

"3 nights in a row?! I couldn't ask Oxnard-chan of that!" panicked Claire, cutely like Tooru does commonly

Chugi went up to Claire and picked her up by the waist and slung her over his shoulder, she gave a little "Ah!" and winced then closed her eyes shut, as if she was going to be hit.

"C'mon, let's go home Bijou-chan" said Chugi playfully

Chugi waved goodbye to the rest of the people in the club and went outside with Claire still slung over his shoulder. He let her down and started walking towards home. She pouted, she liked to be carried like a little kid, it made her feel like someone cared about her, like her parents. She started walking up beside Chugi and clung to his arm, trying to get some suggestion over that she wanted to be carried. Chugi looked over to her and picked her up into his arms, then held her close to his chest where she grabbed his uniform shirt.

They looked like a father and his daughter or a husband and his petite wife as they walked to Chugi's home.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Sleep well Bijou-chan" said Chugi

While he put a half-asleep Claire into his big bed. He tucked her in nicely as she gave little mews of contentment. As he was about to walk away from the bed, Claire tugged on his shirt and said "Sleep with me" then gave one of the cutest pouts that Chugi had ever seen.

"What?" asked Chugi

"Sleep with me" said Claire a little more anxiously, then pouted even a little more cutely

She must be so tired she doesn't know what she's talking about, thought Chugi. She'd never ask him to do this.

"No" said Chugi regretfully

Then he walked out of the room, and jumped on the couch, then fell asleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Its booked" said Yuki with a little joy in his voice

An afternoon lunch hour at school always gave Yuki quite a bit of time. He needed a vacation from school and err- the fangirls who stalked him. Yuki decided that he wanted to go somewhere- with Tooru. He used the extra time he got at lunch to talk to the principal about a trip to Costa Rica, under the clever disguise of a "geography expedition". The principal, who was on good terms with Yuki, gave him full permission and said he could bring whoever the hell he wanted if they'd pay for themselves.

Yuki sat at his desk in history class, his ears picking up things to jot down into his notebook as he thought who he would bring. He knew there'd be no way only him and Tooru would go without anyone getting extremely suspicious, and even then, he knew she couldn't afford it and he couldn't pay for her. Yuki thought a little, Kyou somehow made an income from doing odd jobs through his master, he could afford to bring himself and probably a truck-load of people, so could Chugi. Kyou would probably only pay for himself though, and there was little chance of corrupting that. Chugi would be easy, Chugi, being Chugi would probably just say "sure" if Tooru asked him for trip money. Dammit, that meant if Chugi was coming, so was Claire.

There would be no choice but to bring Kyou, Yuki, Tooru, Chugi, and Claire along... What a drag thought Yuki whilst jotting something down about Japanese samurais.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I'm comin' too, rat!" said Kyou

"You have to pay for yourself" said Yuki who passed the payment form over to Kyou over the coffee table

"No problem, toss me a pen dammit!"

It was afterschool, Kyou and Yuki were home talking about the trip while Tooru was working her part-time job, and Chugi was at his apartment with Claire, playing dominoes.

Kyou signed and filled out the payment and permission sheet, and threw together an envelope with the money then handed it to Yuki. It was odd, Kyou felt like he could trust Yuki with a fat sum of money and cash.

"When is this thing?" asked Kyou

"A week" said Yuki whilst counting Kyou's money, expecting it to be wrong as if Kyou didn't know how to add and subtract.

"Who is coming?"

"You, me, Tooru-san, Chugi-senpai, and Claire-san"

"Why Claire-san?"

"Because I'm sure Chugi-senpai would bring her along anyway"

"Are you sure it's not that you like her?" teased Kyou

Breathe in, breathe out. Kyou just wants to piss you off, it isn't worth the trouble thought Yuki "No, that's not it"

"Really?" nudged Kyou, subliminally begging for a fight

"I am sure"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few minutes before Tooru would get home, Yuki decided to call Chugi.

He picked up the phone, and somehow, recalled Chugi's phone number.

He dialed and waited. He expected to hear Chugi, but was met with a cute feminine one saying "Makoto residence, hello?"

Claire... Not particularily the person he wanted to talk to.

"Is Chugi-senpai there?" asked Yuki

"He is"

"May I talk to him?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Yuki Souma"

"Ohhh!!! Hi Yuki-san! I'll get him for you!"

Yuki could hear her voice faintly as she called for him

"Chugi-chan! Phone! Yuki-san is calling!"

A moment later he heard the phone switch hands and the voice change.

"Hello, Yuki-san?" asked Chugi

"Yes"

"What is it Yuki-san?"

"A week from today, Kyou-kun, Tooru-san and I will be going to Costa Rica, I'm wondering if you and Claire-san want to come"

He heard the phone be put down and Chugi shout

"Claire-chan~ Up for a trip to the Central Americas?"

He could hear the girl's ecstatic cheers on the other line, then Chugi returned to the phone.

"Yeah, we're coming, how long and how much?" asked Chugi

"A week, and I think $2,000 USD should be good for you both" said Yuki, happy that there was a good possibility that Tooru's ticket would be paid for.

"Check your mail in a few days, It'll be there" said Chugi

Yuki could hear Chugi writing a cheque on the other line... Or writing a letter? Homework? Whatever...

"Okay, thank you" said Yuki

"Thanks for the offer, me and Claire-chan can't wait till we go" said Chugi

Yuki was starting to regain his anger from the teasing from Kyou he got earlier, he wanted to tease a little

"One more thing" said Yuki

"Yes Yuki-san?"

"So Claire-san is picking up the phone at your place, huh? Maybe you two should get together, think about it" teased Yuki, acting completely out of character

"I will see you tommorow" said Chugi with a little chuckle, knowing Yuki's attempt at teasing was worth moot

Chugi hung up then Yuki did, trying to think of the best way to tell Tooru, then get her to ask Chugi.

"Hello?" chimed Tooru, coming home as if almost on cue

Yuki walked downstairs to greet Tooru who was already in the kitchen starting to prepare dinner and was humming.

"Hello Honda-san" said Yuki from behind her

"Hi Yuki-san!" Tooru said cheerfully

Yuki knew that frightening Tooru with a big bill for a vacation would be no problem, but persuading her to ask Chugi for money was a completely different story all together. It wouldn't be easy to get her to ask someone for money, espiecally someone like Chugi who she kept in high regard.

"Tuna and rice is for dinner Yuki-san!" said Tooru while tying her apron and humming something

"Honda-san, can I tell you something?" said Yuki

"Sure!" said Tooru

"On Friday, Kyou-san,Chugi-senpai, Claire-san, and I are going to Costa Rica, would you like to come?"

"Of course!"

Yuki handed her the sheet without saying a word, like she already knew what he was going to instruct

Tooru went rather pale as she read through the sheet, once she got to the bottom of the paper where the price was. She grabbed onto the counter behind her and flinched, she said in a small voice "I can't come Yuki-san, I'm sorry, I know you put hard work into planning it"

"Why not?" Yuki knew exactly why

"I can't pay that much money"

Now it was the hard part.

"Why don't you ask someone? Like Chugi-senpai?" suggested Yuki

"What? No I couldn't! Chugi-senpai is always so nice to me and he even saved you and Kyou-san!"

It wasn't gonna happen, if he couldnt get Chugi to know Tooru couldn't come because of money, Tooru wasn't going to come. Well- if he couldn't get Tooru to Chugi, then Chugi would need to go to Tooru. That wouldn't be an issue at all.

"Don't worry Honda-san, we'll figure something out" said Yuki

Then he left before Tooru could protest. He jogged up the stairs and picked up the phone again, and dialed Chugi's number.

Beeep... Beeep..-

"Makoto Residence, hello?" answered Claire again

"Claire-san, may I talk to Chugi-senpai again?" asked Yuki

"Of course Yuki-san!"

Another moment later, Chugi came onto the phone

"What is it Yuki-san?" asked Chugi

"Tooru-san can't come, she doesn't have the money" said Yuki trying to sound genuine in the moment of doing one of the most shadiest things in his life.

"Oh, that's fine, I'll give her some tommorow" said Chugi

"Are you sure she'll accept it?" said Yuki thinking of another thing

"I will figure something out" said Chugi, hanging up the telephone

"Eeek!" shouted a feminine voice from downstairs

Yuki already knew what happened. He put his "mean" face on, and jogged downstairs to the kitchen to see Shigure's hand trying to grab Tooru's rear.

Yuki clenched his fingers into a fist and smacked Shigure directly in the cheek! The perverted dog flew out of the house shouting "I'm blasting off agaaain!!!". He flew 'till he was nothing but a white speck in the distance.

"Sorry Yuki-san!!" panicked Tooru

"Honda-san, it wasn't your fault at all, don't worry" said Yuki, slowly calming down from the delicious tuna and rice aroma

"But if-"

"Dont worry" interrupted Yuki

"If Yuki-san says it's okay, then it must be okay" said Tooru looking up at Yuki with her huge brown eyes. Yuki's heart melted at how much she trusted him, the pure and innocent girl infront of him. Then she returned to cooking the tuna, fretting a little that it might've burned.

"Eh!" shouted a voice from the door

"Kyou-san?" called out Tooru

"Yeah it's me"

"Hello Kyou-san, welcome home, dinner will be ready soon!" Kyou came into the kitchen just as Tooru finished saying the sentence

"What is it?" asked Kyou

"Tuna and rice" answered Tooru confidently

"Okay" then Kyou went to go take a shower, leaving with Yuki who went to do his homework

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

What have I done?! Thought Yuki lying awake in bed at night.

He was becoming like Shigure, seedling his friends into doing something for him without knowing it, and he let it happen, and even HE didn't know it. It was much too late to back out now, and if he was going to do this, he may as well get that time with Tooru he'd been trying to get.

Blebebep!!!! Blebebep!!!!

Yuki's cellphone rang out into the placid night... Who could be calling at this hour?

Yuki languidly tossed his arm at the night table to his left, grabbed the cellphone and flicked it open.

-Chugi; Makoto Residencial-

Why would Chugi be calling at this time? He pressed the call button and put the phone to his right ear.

"Hello?" asked Yuki

"Eh, Yuki-san, I didn't know you could stay awake this long" said Chugi on the other line

Yuki wiped the sleep out of his eyes that he just produced. "What is it?" he asked

"I figured it out" said Chugi

Yuki hadn't an idea what he was talking about, but said "Explain it to me" anyway to see what it was, that he figured out

"I am glad you asked- Well, I could tell that you were wearing thin from school and needed a vacation, I knew this because of your continuously dropping test scores. I also knew that Tooru was on your mind at the time because of, well, let's not get into that. Now, a getaway with Tooru sounded absolutely great to you, so you arranged it, but you also knew that just you two going would be suspicious, so you decided to bring Kyou along. You knew that Kyou could pay for himself, but wouldn't pay for Tooru because of Kyou's denial of love to Tooru, but you also couldn't pay for her, so you thought of who else would pay for Tooru"

Chugi paused to take a breath whilst Yuki just figured out that Chugi knew everything somehow, and that Chugi could do anything he wanted; not pay for Tooru, pursue Tooru, tell Tooru of the scheme, and many other things Yuki couldn't bear to fathom.

"So I was the next likely candidate to pay, but you knew that I would want to bring Claire along, so you included her. Now at the time you asked me, I knew something wasn't right, but I went along with it anyway." Chugi stopped displaying his observations so that be could get a response from Yuki

Yuki was dead afraid; Chugi really DID know everything! And he didn't know how he knew either!

"W-what are you g-going t-t-to do?!" stuttered Yuki shivering with the coldness of fear and demise

"Help you"

"What?" Yuki's heart skipped a beat- what did Chugi mean?!

"Help you"

"What?!"

"Are you deaf? I said I will help you get a chance with Tooru, if you need anything, let me know"

Yuki knew it was too good to be true, what was the catch?

"At what cost?"

"Stop looking at Hanajima, and don't ever think deeply about Claire-chan- or I'll tell Tooru, and I'll hurt you physically" chuckled Chugi lightly

Yuki was relieved, he didn't know how Chugi knew that he was staring at Hanajima during their last study session, but didn't want to dig himself into a deeper hole.

"Thank you!" said Yuki

"No problem buddy, also, try to get something planned to do at Costa Rica, like fishing or rafting or something" said Chugi, now just trying to get more information subconsciously

"Sure, I've already thought about those, and I think I have some things I want to plan" Yuki was in a happy mood now, he now had a friend to help him with Tooru

"Do tell"

"I think we could all go rafting on Saturday, then go rock-climbing on Sunday, then we take Monday and Tuesday as a break, and then Wednesday we could do some sight-seeing, and Thursday, Claire and Tooru could go shopping while the rest of us go fishing" Yuki had already Googled and written all this stuff down after dinner on Shigure's computer

"Sounds good, what resort are we staying at?"

"Occidental Allegro Papagayo Costa Rican Resort"

"Big name, anyway, I'm glad you got this all sorted out, anyway I'm gonna go check on how Claire-chan is sleeping, then I'm gonna go to bed, good night"

"Good night, and thank you so much!" said Yuki, still giddy

"No problem" Chugi hung up

Yuki was too happy to fall asleep, he decided to do a little more planning.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Trust me, you're doing me a favour by taking this money" said Chugi

"But I can't!" cried Tooru

"Take it, and spend it however you want!" demanded Chugi in a mock furious way

It was Tuesday afternoon at the fight club, when Tooru came to talk with Claire, her new friend, when randomly Chugi demanded that she take 1,000 USD from him and spend it however she wants.

"But Chugi-senpai is always so nice to me! And he saved Kyou-san and Yuki-san for me even when you didn't know me! Chugi-senpai is too nice!" cried Tooru

"Tooru-chan" said Chugi sweetly "please take it" and Chugi extended his hand that held a token bag out to her. "please"

Tooru paused and stared at Chugi bewildered, but reached over and took the token bag in an effort to stop the argument

"Thank you" said Chugi deeply whilst picking up Claire and bringing her out of the room.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Why don't you just live here?" said Chugi lightly whilst sorting the playing cards out in his hand

"Because Chugi-senpai is too nice and does too much for me without letting me repay him" said Claire from the other side of the coffee table

"Trust me, you moving in would mean alot to me" Chugi put down his 8 of clubs down on the table

"Why?!" Claire put her 9 of clubs beside it

"Because, I'd love to see your cute face everyday" Chugi put down his 6 of diamonds down

"Errr- I'm not cute..." Claire put down her 10 & Jack of clubs down

"Of course you are my little Claire-chan" Chugi put down his Queen of clubs

"B-but then I'd be eating Chugi's food and raising his bills" Claire put her King & 6 of clubs down

"But I love Claire-chan, that's a small price to pay" Chugi put down his 5,4,3,2 and Ace of clubs down "Sevens" he said

Claire already knew damn well that Chugi loved her, he took her out to ice cream and gave her a love letter and heart necklace that said he would always love her. Yet to hear it again was so much more meaningful

"Okay" said Claire blankly

"Eh, I won" chuckled Chugi whilst fumbling around in his painting jeans pocket for something

"Okay" repeated Claire

"Here" said Chugi, reaching a small copper key out of his pocket, he slid it over the mahogany wood of the coffee table over to Claire

"Okay" said Claire for a third time, grabbing the small key and depositing it into her skirt pocket. She was still stunned in place by the words "I love Claire-chan"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As Yuki was walking home alone, he thought of Tooru, who was at her part-time job cleaning with her work buddies. He looked up from his shoes and saw a man in a grey trenchcoat and white bandana walking up to Yuki, he was staring at his shoes too.

"Errr- sorry sir" The man bumped into Yuki, a note dwindling out of his coat pocket.

Yuki kneeled down and picked up the note "Sir, you dropped your note" Yuki said, but the man was already walking in the other direction, like his purpose was to knock into Yuki.

Yuki opened the note, it was short, only an addres and a sentence.

" 42-870 Sukitan St." was the addres, but the sentence under it was so close to it that it looked like it was part of the addres. "To find Tooru"

To find... Tooru?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Kidnapping

Out of prologue? :#

We haven't gone to any romance yet, and this chapter will be anything but romance, but this chapter is the off-set for tons of romance :3 bear with me

Won't be writing for a long while.

-

Yuki got home reading the note, trying to decipher what the short letter meant. It wasn't like Tooru was wanting to leave Yuki, he was sure she wasn't running away. It isn't like she got kidnapped... Right?

Yuki slid open the tatami doors to find Kyou just about to exit. They bumped into eachother and Kyou yelled at him "Watch where you're going you stupid rat!"

Yuki could care less about where he was going, only thing for sure was that Tooru wasn't home from her job yet, and Yuki got a note, it matched up too cleanly to be mere coincidence.

"Where are you going?" asked Yuki cleaning himself up

"Havent you realized Tooru-san isn't here yet?" said Kyou, getting off the ground from when the bumped into eachother

"Well, yeah, but what are you going to do?"

"Get Chugi-san, he'll know what to do"

That may have been true, Chugi was wise, and easy to approach, Yuki's been on the recieving end of both. But the note?

"Here" said Yuki, deep in thought

Kyou took the note from Yuki and read it... He had the same questioning face that Yuki had.

"It matches" said Kyou

"It does"

Yuki got up and went to Tooru's room, he opened her dresser, a little relieved that her things were still there... She didn't run away... Was she kidnapped?!

"Mouse! I'm getting Chugi-san! We're going!" said Kyou in the other room on the phone

Shit, Yuki thought. If he was going to get Tooru back, he needed to play the games of the kidnapper. He was going to rescue the one he loved.

"Chugi-san, come over, we need you" said Kyou, then put down the phone before he could reply

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The two boys waited in the living room, waiting for Chugi, just then the door slid open, and Chugi walked in.

"Honey! I'm home!!!" he yelled from the door

"Get in here!" said Kyou

Chugi walked into the room dressed in one of his older hakama's. He left Claire at the apartment.

"Here" Yuki tossed the note to Chugi's feet

Chugi kneeled down and read it "Are we going?"

"Yeah"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The three boys went to the kidnappers very large estate. They walked into the gates and to the front of the courtyard where a large winding house was. They entered it with their gaurds up, expecting to be confronted at any second.

There was two halls in the estate when they walked in, Chugi went to the one on the right, Kyou and Yuki went to the one on the left. The three ran franticly past all the decorations of ancient civilizations hung about the tatami walls, from Anubis to Mayans

Chugi's hall ended at a door, he slid it open slowly, and entered through a thin opening he made. It was dark, he couldn't even see his own hands infront of him, but in the middle of the room he saw a girl. Long brown hair, short, on her knees on the floor, sobbing all she could. Tooru.

Chugi was smart enough to not go for Tooru immediately, it could be a trap. But why would a trap give off an abnormally strong scent of fear and peaches? It didn't make sense at all!

Chugi took one step towards Tooru, then he heard a small echo coming from his left

"A man trying to save a wench  
Soon to be claimed by a woeful hench!"

Chugi got into a fighting stance, waiting to be attacke- Ha!

Chugi stopped the masked assaliant by blocking a kick, the fighter was fierce, they brawled all over the room around Tooru, who wept for the male trying to save her life.

"A man who will not give up  
Is my job to surely make him stop!"

Another masked assaliant jumped into the room, attacking Chugi making the fight a two on one.

Tooru was in a French maid outfit, put on by the kidnapper for her to be his servant.

"Bastard!" Chugi sent a hammering blow into the hollow of one of the masked men's head, putting him out into the desolation of unconsciousness

"A false man as the victor?  
Surely I won't let him snicker!"

Another masked man jumped out from the ceiling to fight Chugi, they brawled furiously.

Tooru was in a puddle of her own tears on the floor, she couldn't bear this.

"A taught man will go down  
Make him a worthless noun"

Another masked man came out from under the wooden floorboards, and jumped to attack Chugi. Three to one.

Tooru had been through so many abuses in the short few hours with her kidnapper- physical abuse, emotional abuse, sexual abuse, everything.

"A strong tower stands upon the rest  
This man cannot become a behest"

Another rhyming masked man made his poetic entrance, flinging himself at Chugi.

Tooru wanted to help, but there was nothing she could do at all, nothing! If Chugi got hurt it was her fault! If Chugi died it's be her fault, and his life would be tooken away for vain.

"Fire, the brightest I have seen  
Burning in this man's heart, it been"

"The tailors sews his pride in clothing  
But it will be the root of great loathing"

"Power given to a meakling  
Will turn him into a weakling"

Three masked men burst into the door, joining into the brawl, making it a seven on one.

How much longer would Chugi suffer for Tooru? To be put into a corner fighting off hordes of clones.

"Ha!" Chugi's heel connected with the face of one of the maniacs, strewning him about on the floor.

"A master and his ferocious dogs  
Bent on destroying the mighty hog  
For he grew up on nothing more than a bog  
His heart entrenched in the thickest fog  
Yet he shall be bashed in the nog  
With the righteous log  
And he will die from grog"

A man with a mask larger than any of the other followers appeared from the door hidden in the shadows of the room, his mask was an eery yellow and was triangular unlike his followers masks that were ovals, he had a knife.

After the master's announced arrival, Yuki and Kyou burst open the door and saw Tooru bawling, Kyou and Yuki rushed to her side to ask if she was alright, ignoring Chugi who was fighting off 8 men, one with a knife.

"EeeNOUGH!" yelled Chugi, his palms turning red

He punched a man and broke his mask, knocking him on the floor, he elbowed another man on the side of the head, sending him to where he started, another man was thrown across the room by Chugi, completely lost in a savage rage, for his life and the lives of his friends. He kicked two men in the stomach with two fast kicks, cracking each of their ribs. The once large troupe lay merely conquered by one high-school boy.

Chugi sent a high kick up to a man's jaw, knocking him out just by the mere impact, then he threw one of the men out of the window, all that lay left was the master, the kidnapper, the assaliant.

The man twirled the knife in his hand "Impressive dear boy, you have defeated all my toys, you gave them quite a hurl for such a fair little girl, but now lays me, and no one has beat he, but I will change that, and throw you to the mat"

Chugi squared his body towards the man and got into a tight stance.

"Up for for a fight? You sure are brave, but let's not forget who is the knave."

Just then Chugi sent his palm flying at the mans chest, the man lifted his knife, inserting it into the palm of Chugi's hand.

"Ahghhh!" blood lay on the floorboards, being soaked into the ground

"No!" Chugi whipped his right hand at the mans throat and turned his head towards Chugi's, in one quick movement Chugi smashed his head against the hard wooden mask of the man who held the knife. The man plummeted to the ground, his knife following him. His once eery yellow mask was now red with Chugi's AB- blood.

"Is Tooru-kun okay?" he said calmly whilst ripping a piece of the kidnapper's shirt to make a bandage for his hand.

"What the hell was that?!" said a marvelled Kyou, who had Tooru crying into his shoulder

"Nothing really, just what happens to dumbasses who make me angry" chuckled Chugi "So, spill it"

Yuki got up from cleaning Tooru's maid skirt and said "Tooru-san didn't come back from home after her job, and someone gave me a note when I came back from school, since Tooru still wasn't home after awhile, we called you and decided to go to the kidnapper's house, in which, was the person you just knocked out cold"

"Interesting, let's go, can't be good for little Tooru-san to be in this place, considering what she shows signs of being through, and so does her dress" said Chugi, he picked up a crying Tooru, who instantly latched onto his arm to cry more silently

The group departed the odd, gloomy estate.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Is she alright now?" asked Chugi

The group returned home, Chugi had sitten in the living room whilst the two younger boys went to bring Tooru out of her room to clean her up and get her out of that distasteful apparel.

"Yes, she appears fine" said Yuki coming down the stairs with Tooru and Kyou

"Any injuries?" asked Chugi

"No, not that we saw" said Yuki sitting at the table with Kyou, Tooru was still crying a little, she sat beside Chugi

"Here, don't wet the dress you just put on" Chugi put his arm around Tooru's far shoulder and put her close to his shoulder, she clung on obeying what was asked. Whilst Chugi held her, his other hand came up to her head to stroke her hair gently. Chugi knew he was starting to cross some lines, he shot a look at Yuki, a look without any emotions, but the purpose was loud and clear: It's just to console her

"How's your hand?" asked Yuki

"Perfectly fine"

"But it got stabbed, the cut went as far as your wrist!"

"It's just a injury, it'll heal, nothing to be worried about"

"Ehhh" Kyou uttered out "What now? I'm hungry"

"Well, Yuki-san can take care of Tooru-kun, I can go cook some fish, and Kyou can go twiddle his thumbs in the corner over there" Chugi got up and went to the kitchen before anyone could protest

"Come here Honda-san" said Yuki solemnly, Tooru crawled over to Yuki and wept in his lap, her long hair spewed around his lap and the tatami floor. It'd take awhile to get over being kidnapped, beat, molested, humiliated, and then seeing the violence Chugi was capable of creating, all in one day

"I'm going to go take a shower!" announced Kyou, then he stormed off upstairs

Yuki sat there for awhile, silently, placing his hand on Tooru's tense back and his other on one of her arms. He sat there listening to her cries and mews, and the sizzling of the pan in the kitchen. Soon, the room filled with a smell of tuna, and Tooru's stomach grumbled significantly loud, her cries quelled just enough so that she could eat.

Kyou came downstairs just as Chugi was placing two grilled tuna's on the table with rice. They all sat down and started eating, it was a silent dinner, the only noises came from the little sniffles Tooru made, and the spoon when some rice was being served.

"Boys! Tooru-kun!!!" said a familiar voice that just came from the door, the door openned and Shigure came in from recieving some payments with Mit-chan and sharing dinner with her

"Oh, Hello Chugi-san" said Shigure whilst taking off his coat and entering the room sensing the melancholy radiating off Tooru, bouncing off the boys who had emotions of their own such as pity from Yuki, and appreciation from Kyou, Chugi gave off almost no emotion, but the dog's keen senses could pick up on Chugi's adrelaline and bloody hand smell.

"Hello Shigure-san, want something to eat?" said Chugi quietly, almost unnoticed by Kyou and Yuki

Shigure knew that now was a bad time to talk, he just said "No, I have work" and went to his den; his salvation.

Tooru ate slowly and quietly, keeping her arms very close to her, her eyes half closed, her skin being slightly paler than usual.

Finally Chugi had finished eating and started cleaning up the table, followed by Yuki and Kyou, after the table was cleaned, Tooru was still eating, the small piece of tuna that she put on her plate had only one bite tooken out of it.

"Tooru-kun, why aren't you eating?" Chugi had been noticing Tooru's low appetite, to see if she had any sickness symptoms.

"I-I, I'm sor-sorry Ch-Chugi-sen-npai" her voice was shattered worse than a glass vase that was thrown against concrete. Chugi went up and sat beside Tooru

"Tooru-kun has to eat if she wants to be healthy" Tooru had slowly reached for another piece of tuna in her bowl "and we wouldn't want food to go to waste" Tooru tried swallowing the tuna, but struggled as she had a thought stuck in her head, followed by continued crying and a fountain of "I'm so sorry Chugi-senpai!" 's.

"What for Tooru-kun?! You did nothing wrong at all" said Chugi, putting his arm around her again

"But-but Chugi-senpai has been so nice to me! He saved me and cooked me this meal, he ga-" Tooru's mouth was closed when Chugi shoved Tooru's face into his shoulder

"Please Tooru-kun, just be quiet"

Kyou stood uncomfortably and went into the kitchen to clean up, Yuki went beside Chugi and they started talking about Costa Rica and Tooru

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Your hand!!! What happened to it Chugi-chan?!" yelped Claire just as Chugi opened the door to his apartment, from getting home from Shigure's

"It's a little annoying how you're a jujitsu master, but can't stand to look at blood" chuckled Chugi, throwing his coat on the floor, shutting the door, and collecting Claire in his arms who just came to the door "How's my little kitten?"

Kitten was Claire's new nickname, but only Chugi was allowed to call her that, it wasn't that Chugi was dating Claire, but Claire wanted to repay Chugi somehow, and a nickname was one of the simplest ways she could think of, so he chose kitten and she latched onto the name

"Fine, but please! Your hand -"

"Is nothing to worry about" interrupted Chugi

"B-but, please Chugi-senpai! Let me help!"

"No" said Chugi, putting her down onto the ground and going to the kitchen

"Whaddya want kitten?" asked Chugi

"Anything!" said Claire

"Fillipino Pancitt?"

"Yes"

Chugi got out his pot and pan, he filled the pot with luke warm water and soaked rice sticks in it. He put the pan on the stove and turned it to medium. Chugi loved cooking oddly a lot, unlike a bunch of other kids at schol, he was interested in things that only a small niche of people liked, drawing, guitar, cooking, sailing, etc. Unlike movies or video games which he was once addicted to.


End file.
